Improvements in valves for internal combustion engines and the like have been increasingly sought because of the key role they play in both the engine performance and the mean time between overhaul of engines. Key needs are to reduce valve mass for better response and to reduce wear while maintaining or improving reliability; all with moderate cost. Thus, while valves are typically metal, ceramics such as Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 are being evaluated for engine valves because of their lower density (about 40% that of steels), their high hardness, their tolerance of heat, and their resistance to corrosion, wear, and erosion. However, reliability has been a serious concern with ceramics due to their "catastrophic failure mode".